The Ordinary Life
by ray-ray021594
Summary: Just another little about the awsomeniss that is Grillows when they were young peoples. Please R&R and I'll love you forever!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters. **

**You guys ... I got bored today so I wrote this. I was writing another but then I got the idea for this and I got a harm fuzzy feeling about it so I decided to start this… and I tend to forget my ideas. It's kinda like my last story in the since that it's when Gil and Cath were younger…I just come up with all these ideas for when Cath is at school!!! Anyways, Enjoy:-) Oh…it's Grillows by the way. :) **

Sixteen year old Catherine Flynn groans and rolls over. She was woken up by her ringing phone—basically her alarm clock. She was a very busy person! She reached to pick up her cell phone but knocked it off her bed side table instead. She did things like that a lot.

"Oh. God," she grunts has she leans off the bed to reach for her still ringing phone. She could just not reach it and fell out of her bed. Another thing she did on a regular basis. She flipped her phone open, "Hello?" she answered sitting on the floor of her bedroom.

"Cath? It's Mel."

"Oh, hey."

"You fell out of bed again didn't you?"

"No. Yes. Maybe…just a little."

"Okay." She could feel her friend smiling over the phone. "Look…I need you over here like now. The party's starting in five hours and you promised me you'd be here."

"Oops." She forgot to set her alarm for seven so she could go help her friend get things together for her sweet sixteen.

"Yeah, well…sorry doesn't cut it lovey."

Catherine scrambles up from the floor and starts running to her bathroom. "Alright, I'm on my way."

"Kay, thanks. And Cath…HURRY!"

---

The next five hours of Catherine's life basically consisted of getting the drinks together, getting the music lined up, getting Melissa's parents out of the house AND getting ready. This girl's life is tough.

---

The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Catherine was dressed in a short white mini dress with a black belt, black heels, and silver, black and red jewelry. She didn't realize how many people had found out about the party, there were people here that she didn't know…or cared to know for that matter.

Catherine was walking around the living room saying hi to people that she knew when probably one of the freakiest guys she knew, Daniel, came up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Kitty Kat."

"Daniel, I swear if you call me Kitty Kat one more time I will pull your lip over your head so you can swallow it," she pushed him away which cause him to bump into this other girl, which caused a total chain reaction of people falling. Catherine stood there in the middle of people on the floor with drinks all over them, "My bad," she walked outside to the deck. She saw a guy that was as old has half the boys at the party wanted to be and walked over to him. The deck was a little less crowded which was better.

She smiles at him, "Hi."

He looks at her, smiles and turns red, "Hey."

"I'm Catherine."

"Gil."

"I've never seen you at any of my friends' parties."

"Well, that's cause I'm twenty-three."

"Right…that might be it," she says grinning at him. "So…why come to this one?"

Gil sighs, "My best friend Jim dragged me here."

"Is it just me or don't you really want to be here?"

"Well…honestly…I mean, I know she's your friend and all but…this party kinda sucks," he smiles at her.

Catherine bursts out laughing, "Oh my god I can't believe you just said that!"

"What…" Gil also starts laughing. Just the sight of Catherine bending down and crying from laughter made him want to do the same thing.

We their laughing had subsided Catherine looked at Gil with a risen eyebrow. "Gil, this might seem really weird and you have every right to run away but would you like to go for a walk?" she says as she flutters her eyelashes.

Gil smiles at her, "Oh how can I say no?"

Catherine grins at him, "You can't." she grabs him by the hand and pulls him inside and they make their way through the crowd.

"Catherine. I can't see anything!"

"That's good. If you can't see anything nobody can see us!"

"Why don't you want anyone to see us?"

"Oh, I don't know Gil…maybe cause I'm sneaking out of my best friend's sweet sixteen with a guy I met like two minutes ago.

"Yeah…that'll do it."

---

Catherine and Gil started walking around the neighborhood they could hear the feint sound of the music behind them. "So Gil…how old are you?"

Gil looked at Catherine, "Twenty-three."

"Cool. And what are you studying?"

"Biology."

"Awesome." Gil looks at Catherine with a risen eyebrow. "What!"

"Nothing. You just don't seem like the type of girl who likes dissecting frogs, that's all."

"Oh…" Catherine grabs Gils arm to stop him. She swings him to stand in front of her, "What kind of girl do I seem like to you?" She looks at him with her head turned sideways.

Gil starts looking nervous, "You look like…a girly girl." Catherine burst out laughing, resting her head on Gil's chest. "What?!!"

She looks up at him, "I love you when you're all nervous like. It's…" she cuts herself off from saying 'it's cute' and completely embarrassing herself.

"It's what Catherine," Gil plasts a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing." Catherine lets go of Gil's arm and starts walking.

Gil catches up with her and looks at her. Catherine has picked up her necklace and is playing with it. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she looks at him and smiles at him prettily. A moment of silence followed as they just walked. "You know…I can be a badass when I want to," she says quietly. The second that came out of her mouth they see a monster of a dog about 15 feet away from them. Catherine let out a loud shriek of a scream and Gil quickly put his arms around her waist.

---

Catherine smiles at Gil, "Thanks for saving me from the thing." They are sitting on the beach staring at the ocean. Melissa's house at the back of them.

Gil looks at her and smiles back, "Your very welcome Cath." Catherine smiles and turns around to look at Melissa's house, "You wanna go back?"

Catherine shakes her head, "Nah…I'm just…cold."

"Come here." Gil unzips his jacket and opens it up.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not gonna give it to you…I'm cold too. Come."

Catherine shrugs her shoulders, "Okay." She crawls over and sits on his lap and he wraps his arms around her.

Catherine turns her head and looks at him and the next the thing she knows he is kissing her. When the kiss ends, Gil looks at her, his one hand caressing her cheek. "Well…that was…unexpected. But very nice." She smiles at him.

"Thank you."

---

"Well…here we are." Catherine looks at her house and then back at Gil. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"You're welcome."

Her hand slid over his cheek and around to the back of his neck. "I had a good time tonight." She brushed her lips against the skin just under his ear.

Gil swallowed hard, "Me too." She kisses him and when it's over she grins at him and presses her forehead against his. "I want to see you again."

"Okay. How about tomorrow…I hear it's gonna be hot. We can go swimming."

"What time? Seven?"

"Um…how about ten…ish."

"I'll see you then."

She smiles shyly, "Kay. Night Gil."

"Night Cath."

She gives him one last smile before closing the car door and walking up the driveway to the front door. She looked over her shoulder and waved at him before closing the door behind her. She grinned from ear to ear and she rested her head against the back of the door. Her cell phone rings to interrupt her thoughts. "Hey Melly."

"Hi."

Catherine starts making her way to her bedroom, "Everyone gone."

"Yeah…I think."

"You think?"

"I think I can hear snoring from the cupboard next to my bathroom but I'm too scared to look." Catherine laughs. "So where were you, I barely saw you."

Catherine sighs and flops down on her bed, "Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in what seems like years, but here's chapter 2!!!! Enjoy!**

* * *

Melissa gasps into the phone, "I can't believe you! You know the guy for five minutes and already you're making out with him."

"Well, I do have the greatest teacher." They both laugh into the phone.

"So when are you gonna see him again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Girl, you don't waist any time do you?"

"Nope I re-" Catherine was cut off by her mom yelling at her from down the hall. Catherine rolls off her bed. "Mel…I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure, good luck. Love you, bye."

"Thanks, love you too," Catherine knew Melissa wasn't talking about her date with Gil. Catherine hangs up and throws her phone on the bed.

Catherine's mom, Lily bursts into her room, "Catherine Flynn, where were you?"

"At Mel's party," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"We agreed twelve thirty, and it is now," she looks at her watch, "twelve forty five."

"Mom, I had to help Mel with the cleaning," Catherine flopped on her bed and started playing with her phone.

Lily puts her hand on her hips and stares at her daughter. "Don't stare at that contraption while I'm talking to you, it's very rude." Catherine forces herself not to roll her eyes and looks up at her mom. "And I also saw you being dropped off by a car that I don't know."

"Oh, um, that's Melissa, she got a new car for her birthday from her parents," she lied. Catherine gets up off the bed and puts her arm around her mom, "And now if you don't mind mother dear, I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm tired."

"Okay, but next time you come home late, I'll-"

"I know, I'll be severely punished, night mom, love you," she gives her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, lightly pushes her out of her room and closes the door.

Catherine lets out a breath and flops face-first on her bed, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep so she could spend time with Gil. But, unfortunately for Catherine, that wasn't going to happen yet.

Her little sister Nancy opens the door and stares at her sister who looks like she has a hangover.

"Hey Cath."

Catherine looks up at her sister, "Hasn't anyone in this house heard of knocking? What do you want Nancy?"

"I know that Melissa didn't drop you off tonight," she grins evilly at Catherine.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, just your undying love." Catherine stares at her. "And unlimited access to your CDs."

"Fine, but I swear Nancy; if any of them are scratched you'll never see the inside of a high school."

"Love you too sis," Nancy says as she walks out with Catherine's entire CD collection.

---

The next day couldn't come quicker for Catherine. It was about half past ten when they arrived at the public swimming pool. It was a super hot day so there were lots of people there. But after a while they found two seats around the pool. Catherine dumped her bag on the chair and ran her fingers threw her blond hair. "Why does it feel like it's one in the morning?"

"I don't know, the air feels so gross, like my head is gonna explode."

"Well, that is one way of putting it," Catherine grinned at him. She pulled down her purple shorts reveling her rainbow colored bikini.

Gil had to shake himself to stop staring as he began to pull of his t-shirt.

Now it was Catherine's turn to stare. "Are you coming?" Catherine shook her head and looked at Gil.

"Huh, sorry…what?"

"You coming to swim?" Gil said, standing a few feet away from her, extending his hand.

"Um…yeah." She walked towards him and he put his hand on her back, now it was Catherine's turn to feel like her head was going to explode.

---

It was Monday morning and Catherine was back at school. The bell rang for the end of the fifth period and she got up with a bunch of friends as they made their way to their next class. Catherine next stop: English.

---

The school bell rang for the end of the day and Catherine and the rest of her class rushed out to the school parking lot. The previous day Gil had offered to pick Catherine up from school, so Catherine was looking around the parking lot in sight of his car.

A group of her friends caught up with her, expecting to start walking towards the bus. "Cath…you coming?"

Catherine looked up at her friends, "No thank guys, I got my own ride home." She looked up when she saw Gil smiling at her from his car. She smiled back and looked at her friends, "I've gotta go guys, my ride's here."

"That guy? I didn't know you're mom started dating again," one friend teased.

"Very funny, he's not that old."

"Who is he?"

"My boyfriend, okay?" and with that, Catherine was running off to Gil's car, leaving her friends to stare in amazement.

"Catherine has a boyfriend?"

---

By Thursday Catherine had been dropped off at home by Gil every day. Her mom not knowing because she was at work. And Nancy was rubbing Catherine's face in it by blasting one of Catherine's CDs every time she came home.

By the forth period all Catherine wanted to do was go home or hang out with Gil.

"Okay, people, today we are going to solve problems involving the intersection of two straight lines and verify geometric properties of triangles and quadrilaterals," said Catherine's boring Maths teacher.

A look of confusion crossed everyone's faces and twenty minutes into the lesson, Catherine was asleep.

---

Catherine and her friends were sitting on top of the football field overlooking the court, and texting. Catherine's phone beeped and she saw she had a text from Gil. It read; _Hey babe, missin u like crazy, cant wait to c u l8er, luv ya, 4m Gil. _Catherine grinned as she read it.

"Who's Gil?" asked one of her friends.

"We've been over this Sean, my boyfriend."

"Yeah Sean, just cause you wanna date her and you find out you're too late doesn't mean you've gotta be an ass about her new boyfriend," Melissa said.

"And just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean you have to butt into everyone else's conversations."

"Okay guys, will you please stop," said Catherine.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's it for now. I know, not one of my longest chapters ever but hopefully you guys will forgive me…hopefully.**

**Next month I'll be able to update almost every day cause I'll be on summer vacation. (dances around like an idiot) **

**Please review, tell me if you loved it, liked it, hated it…anything really. :)**


End file.
